Kłamstwo
by natasha7a
Summary: Po HPiKP. Gdzie teraz jest Snape? Co myśli? Dlaczego?...


Kłamstwo

Otacza mnie cisza. I dobrze. Za długo żyłem w hałasie, bym nie potrafił jej docenić. Zawsze byłem w męczącym zgiełku, nigdy nie miałem upragnionej chwili spokoju. Nie licząc oczywiście potwornych momentów milczenia w czasach mojej służby Panu. Ale nawet ich nie nazwałbym milczeniem – to były rozmowy. Bez słów. Wtedy przemawiały czyny, gesty, uczucia. Uczucia? Śmierciożercy nie mieli uczuć. Ja nie miałem. Nie mam.

Sądziłem, że będzie trudniej, a jednak tylko czasami brak mi różnych drobiazgów, choćby sprawdzania prac domowych, które były – w niektórych przypadkach – intelektualną formą rozrywki. Na całkiem wysokim poziomie. Jak na przykład prace tej szlamy Granger. Mądra bestia z niej była, fakt. Nigdy jej tego nie powiedziałem i chociaż wiem, że nie mogłem, to żałuję. Takim jak ona jest to potrzebne.

Brak mi także nowinek z magicznego świata oraz swobody, którą niegdyś tak bardzo sobie ceniłem. Teraz muszę być jeszcze ostrożniejszy niż kiedyś, a nie myślałem nigdy, by było to możliwe.

No i mojej różdżki. Złamałem ją i zostawiłem w Zakazanym Lesie, żeby nikt mnie nie wytropił, korzystając z zaklęcia szukającego. Tak samo wyrzuciłem wszystkie swoje rzeczy, zakładając zupełnie nowe i całkiem mugolskie ubrania.

Już prawie zapomniałem, jak to jest - żyć jak mugol. Tyle czasu minęło od tamtych dni, kiedy nie mogłem korzystać ze swoich nadprzyrodzonych zdolności...Teraz uczę się egzystować normalnie. Normalnie – czyli bez magii. Paradoksalnie, to właśnie sposób życia, jakiego zawsze – przez ojca – nienawidziłem, wydaje mi się teraz ostoją. Teraz udaję, że nie ma czarodziejskiego świata, nie ma Czarnego Pana – który doprowadził do mej zguby, nie było Dumbledore'a – który doprowadził do mej zguby. Że nie istnieje świat, gdzie posiłek mogą przygotować skrzaty, gdzie naczynia same się myją, a domy same sprzątają. Znów oszukuję, cóż z tego, że sam siebie, kłamstwo będzie zawsze kłamstwem, jak mawiał Donatello, ale czyż nie tak spędziłem trzy czwarte życia? Szpieg. Szpiegowanie.

Puste słowa, tego trzeba doświadczyć, by mieć pojęcie o czym się mówi. Na początku było trudno, ale, jak powiadał Don, ja miałem _predyspozycje_. Często grzebał w moich wspomnieniach. Chyba lubił to robić, by móc potem dogryzać mi w przewrotny sposób. On był jedynym, który potrafił zmusić mnie do zachowania milczenia pełnego podeptanej dumy. Nawet Dumbledore nie... Stop. Jego nie ma, nigdy nie było. A przynajmniej nie powinno być.

Magia jest na tyle potężna, że nie powinna mieć prawa bytu. Zawsze znajdzie się taki ktoś, postrzelony czubek, który będzie chciał przejąć władzę nad światem. Brzmi zabawnie, zupełnie jak pomysł na jeden z tych bezsensownych mugolskich filmów. A jednak to prawda. W ogóle, ostatnie lata w czarodziejskim świecie byłyby świetną podstawą do napisania scenariusza do takiego kinowego śmiecia.

Zawsze mógłbym sobie wmawiać, że zrobiłem wszystko, co było w mojej mocy. I tylko ja mam prawo osądzić samego siebie, więc po co mam kłamać? Dobrze wiem, że nie zrobiłem. Zabrzmi niewiarygodnie, ale to nie moje uprzedzenia, występki w przeszłości, czy własne nieszczęście, napawają mnie żalem i poczuciem winy. Nie, to co innego.

Dracon. Moja życiowa porażka. Mój chrześniak, mój uczeń. Diablo zdolny, ale w takim samym stopniu rozpuszczony. I wykarmiony propagandą. Myślałem, że bycie _bohaterem_ wymaga stosowania się do zasady „ważne, to nie znaczy osobiste". Ale, jak zwykle, myliłem się. Wierzyłem, że chłopak sam sobie poradzi, że będzie potrafił odnaleźć prawdę, czymkolwiek by ona nie była, pomiędzy siecią splątanych z nią kłamstw. Także nie miałem racji, przeceniłem go. Zapomniałem, że chociaż jest inteligentny, to jednak syn Lucjusza i Narcyzy, a więc będzie ślepo wierzył w to, co mówią. Malfoy'owie i Blackowie zawsze kładli nacisk na prawidłowe wychowanie dzieci, a zwiększył się on po tym... incydencie z Blackiem, jak to nazywali. Przeklęty kundel, szlachetny i prawy, musiał, po prostu MUSIAŁ pokazać wszystkim, kim on jest. A więc – w jego mniemaniu – panem sytuacji. Chociaż raz to nie ja popełniłem błąd, tylko ten zdrajca swojej krwi. Ale dość o nim. On w końcu także nie istnieje.

Nienawidzę kłamać. Zajmuję się tym zawodowo, i to od jak dawna, ale jednak tego nie polubiłem. Może więc sobie odpuszczę choć ten jeden raz i pozwolę myślom toczyć się tak jak one tego chcą? W końcu ile mogę oszukiwać sam siebie, że zawsze było jak teraz jest? Przeszłość, teraźniejszość i przyszłość zazębiają się o siebie, to nieuniknione. Wpływają na siebie i oddziaływają. Więc...

...Oni byli. I po części są. Nie cierpiałem ich wszystkich.

Dziwne, teraz nie czuję nienawiści. Kłuje mnie tylko coś w miejscu, gdzie powinienem mieć serce. Ale nie mam, inaczej nigdy bym nie sądził, że istnieje coś takiego jak dobre zabijanie, **dobre morderstwa**. Paradoksy, czy moje życie zawsze będzie się z nich składało? Sam jestem jednym z nich – dobry zdrajca, czy nie brzmi to śmiesznie? Zdrajca... Nie tak miało być. Chciałem władzy, siły, zemsty. Nie tego bólu i upokorzeń, co w dzieciństwie i latach młodzieńczych. Historia zatoczyła błędne koło. To także jest bardzo zabawne. Chcąc wyrwać się z bagna, wpadłem w jeszcze gorsze. A potem... Potem ktoś mnie wyciągnął, ale ja wciąż jestem brudny, tak brudny, oblepiony szlamem i mułem. I nigdy się nie domyję, choćbym nie wiem jakich środków próbował. Zawsze będę skażony.

Nie mam dzieci. Nigdy ich nie lubiłem, ale ostatnio czuję, że chciałbym pozostawić po sobie coś więcej niż nazwisko splamione morderstwem jednego z największych ludzi. Potomka... Ale wtedy przypominam sobie, że musiałby być podobny do mnie. Czy chciałbym przyczynić się do powstania drugiego takiego... Osobnika jak ja? Wtedy znów odzywa się we mnie cichu głosik, mówiący, że ważne to niekoniecznie jest osobiste. Nie mam także kobiety, przyjaciół, nikogo bliskiego. Nigdy nie związałem się z nikim uczuciowo, dopiero potem Malfoy'owie dali mi namiastkę przyjaźni, ostrożną serdeczność bez cienia zaufania. Lepsze to, niż nic, zawsze tak to sobie tłumaczyłem.

Lily Evans. Ona jest kolejnym wyrzutem sumienia, powracającym do mnie każdej nocy. Jak Dracon. Merlinie, dlaczego ją odtrącałem i nie potrafiłem przyjąć od niej choćby dobrego słowa? Miałem ją za gorszą, za szlamę. A jednak to ona wygrywała. Cierpliwością i odwagą, tak samo jak wygrała potem, w ostatnim starciu jej życia. Jej też nie było łatwo, ale on wiedziała co wybrać. Rozumiała. Mnie brakuje tej wrażliwości, która cechowała ją i innych, jej podobnych. Ale to już nieważne.

Chciałbym od nowa wszystko przeżyć. Teraz, kiedy dni mijają, a ja wiem, że już nic nie zrobię, że mam związane ręce... W imię czego? Szlachetności? Dobroci? A może miłości? Bzdury, to wszystko to głupie gadanie w stylu Blacka czy Pottera, że warto umierać za niektóre sprawy. Idiotyczne bohaterstwo, brawura Gryfonów, tych dobrych „od zawsze". Gdyby nie oni, nie byłoby mnie tutaj. Może siedziałbym przy kominku z Albusem, popijając gorzką kawę. Miał przyjaciół, zajmował się poważnymi badaniami nad Mrocznymi Zaklęciami... Czuję bezsilność, denerwuje mnie to. Teraz, kiedy rozumiem, że wszystko mogło być inaczej, mogłem być szczęśliwy... Teraz czuję, że zmarnowałem sobie życie.

Nie. Ja _wiem_, że zmarnowałem sobie życie.

KONIEC


End file.
